Infernal
by nellyhatakk
Summary: Hans, camino a la orca; hace un pacto maldito para salvar su vida. Ahora tiene el poder suficiente para destruir a la reina de las nieves. Se ha convertido en algo que duda mucho de ser humano, reclama la cabeza Elsa y su reino entero. El incendio en Arendell ha comenzado. Y los muros del castillo no serán lo único en arder. Fuego contra hielo. ¿Cual es el precio de la venganza?
1. Capitulo 1: Incendio

Incluso la oscuridad que me rodea parece repudiarme.

Parece una noche común, y el calor es asfixiante. El dolor en mis muñecas atadas tras mi espalda me resulta insoportable, y el nauseabundo olor que invade la habitación ya me ha provocado una que otra arcada. Habría vomitado de seguro, pero mi tripa no tiene nada que devolver.

Una noche. La primera de una futura vida de prisionero. De seguro será una vida muy corta. La horca me espera, es inminente. Tan pronto como el barco arribe en las Islas del Sur, seré juzgado, enjuiciado, sentenciado y finalmente ejecutado.

Sé que podré escapar, todos los que me rodean han demostrado ser una bola de imbéciles. He estado a punto de apoderarme de un reino entero, como un digno mandatario. Una autoridad respetable que toma las riendas de un pueblo, mientras su soberana legitima, huye después de ser acusada de traición y hechicería.

Irónico. Ahora es ella la bondadosa reina de las nieves y yo el maldito bastardo traidor.

Seré yo a quien mandarán a la orca, recibiré lo que ella merecía. Merecía ser asesinada. Merecía ser sepultada. Merecía podrirse en un ataúd. Yo merecía ser el rey.

Y mi fracaso ha provocado la deshonra de mi familia. El apellido Westergaard se encuentra ahora en boca de todos. Nunca nadie como yo, un miembro de la realeza había caído tan bajo.

Poco y nada me importa.

El nombre de mi familia será limpiado en cuanto mi sangre sea reclamada. Mi padre lo sabe y no moverá un solo dedo para cambiar mi destino venidero. Es una basura. Somos una basura.

Pero yo escapare, solo necesito una oportunidad, una pequeña muestra de estupidez por parte de mis carceleros y seré libre. Hablando de esos perros, puedo escuchar a uno de ellos acercarse. Quien de ellos será. Me daré cuenta en cuanto abra la puerta.

Por lo visto es el obeso.

- Oye, imbécil. ¿Cómo te va ahí metido? Las ratas te hacen buena compañía. ¿No? De seguro que has de querer algo de comer. ¿Qué tal eres suplicando?

Puedo notar que tiene en las manos un pan viejo y una jarra de lo que posiblemente sea agua. Por un momento me abre el apetito. No dura mucho tiempo.

Su sonrisa burlona me parece repulsiva. Lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlo con rabia y con todo el asco que me provoca. De seguro espera que le ruegue. Se quedara esperando toda la noche.

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, cabeza de mula?

Apenas va llegando y ya me harte de escucharlo. Algo osado.

No estoy en posición de poder hacer algo osado. Pero estoy aburrido. Reúno brío y le escupo a la cara para después carcajearme a todas mis anchas.

Su reacción no se hizo esperar y como esperaba me ha dado una paliza. Disfruta golpeándome, menudo cobarde. Yo atado y el fácilmente triplica mi peso.

Se ha ido.

Otra arcada, pero esta vez no es ocasionada por el insalubre entorno, al parecer un mal golpe ha roto alguna vena en mi tracto. Sangre. Esparcida en el piso, escurriéndose por mis labios.

Estoy harto de esta mierda.

-Hans…. Hans…

Una voz me llama, una melodiosa voz de mujer… me hace sonreír, no por su dulzura sino por lo que representa. De seguro estoy muriendo.

-Hans levántese, he venido por usted.- Tirado en el piso lo único que puedo ver son un par de zapatos rojos pertenecientes a un par de blancas piernas.

Lo sabía, de seguro es la muerte que en su intento de burlarse ha tomado la forma de un ser tan divino. O tal vez mi estado es tan deplorable que mis alucinaciones ya han comenzado. No. Es demasiado real.

Escucho su risa, divertida, burlona, jovial. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo logro entrar? Las preguntas golpean contra mi cabeza. Y por el momento soy incapaz de formular si quiera una hipótesis razonable. Es posible que sea la hija de algún comerciante que viaja en el navío y ha sentido curiosidad por conocer al criminal con el que viaja. Posiblemente la hija de algún noble. Con el dinero suficiente para sobornar a los guardias. Como sea su presencia tal vez me sea de utilidad. Ella es un posible rehén.

-Se equivocas Hans, yo soy nada de lo que piensa- ¿Que ha dicho? yo aún no he dicho una sola palabra. Como puede saber lo que yo pienso. No, no lo sabe, solo está fanfarroneando y ha acertado al azar.

- Valla, parece que me encuentro en clara desventaja: Usted conoce mi nombre, pero claramente yo no conozco el suyo.

-Tengo muchos nombres, y por el momento ninguno es importante. Su interés no debería centrarse en quien soy, sino en lo que representaría para usted.

- ¿Representar para mí? Explíquese. - las fuerzas casi me han fallado, con mucho esfuerzo logro sentarme con la espalda recargada en la pared. Es hasta ahora que eh podido apreciarla con detenimiento. Su estatura no sobrepasa la de Anna. Anna. Recuerdo con amargura y rabia su nombre. Su largo cabello ondulado cae suelto como si se tratase de una cascada, color azabache invitándote a perderte entre toda esa rebeldía, tanto o más oscura que la noche. Su piel es blanca como la nieve, tan pulcra como la de la Reina hechicera. Elsa. Pero sus ojos, son distintos, reflejan fiereza, poder, pasión. Son inusualmente rojos.

Es poseedora de una belleza que jamás había visto antes. Una mujer hermosa, su cabello negro como la noche, su piel blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Esta ataviada con un elegante y revelador vestido rojo con detalles en negro que realzan bastante bien sus atributos, ciñe su cintura y cae con gracia por sus caderas, con una abertura que deja a la vista su pierna derecha, algo poco común en una dama noble. No esta vestida como una doncella. Pero sus finas facciones y su porte dicen lo contrario. Estoy seguro de que no rebasa los 22 años de edad.

- Yo te puedo ser de mucha ayuda.- Me cuesta trabajo salir de mi ensoñación, para volver al hilo de lo conversado. Me sorprende que dejara de hablar de usted con tanta facilidad. Yo no se lo permitido. Aunque tampoco es como si estuviese en posición de exigir respeto.

- ¿Acaso puedes sacarme de aquí? De lo contrario puedes largarte por dónde llegaste, no estoy para juegos. Dudo mucho que alguien como tú pueda si quiera soltar las cuerdas que me atan.- Me burlo con sorna, pero pareciera que ella ha encontrado una razón más grande para ser quien se burle de mí.

- Puedo hacerlo, puedo sacarte de aquí-.

- Como pretendes hacer eso, si lo puedo saber, acaso vas a golpear a los guardias, los sobornaras o te piensas acostar con ellos. Creo que la última opción funcionaria con esa bola de bast…

- Los guardias están muertos joven príncipe. - Me mira con una sonrisa satisfactoria y yo no puedo más que sorprenderme. ¿Sera que ha venido con alguien más? O simplemente me está mintiendo.

- Yo ya no soy un príncipe, me han destituido de mi cargo.- La rabia en mi voz es evidente.

- Pero puedes volver a serlo, es más puedes llegar a ser Rey si lo deseas. Claro si te alias con las "personas indicadas".

- Contigo querrás decir.

- Así es, yo te ofrezco algo mucho mayor a lo que cualquier mortal podría aspirar. Fortuna, riqueza, pero sobre todo: Poder.

- ¿Poder para qué? - No puedo evitar preguntarlo, es mas no puedo evitar dudar de su palabra. Quien es la mujer que tengo frente a mí.

- Llámame Levy… si así lo prefieres. Parece que me estoy adelantando, se inclina hacia mí y me permite ver gran parte de su escote. Que mujer tan descarada, aunque tampoco es que me moleste. Ha tocado las cuerdas que me atan y estas comienzan a desaparecer. Se queman y se desvanecen.

- Yo soy la encarnación del mal sobre la tierra, con el poder suficiente para azotar a la humanidad. Y quebrantar los reinos en fragmentos de guerra y desolación. Puedo traer hambruna y muerte. Tristeza, ira y desolación.

- Eres el demonio…- termino por decir en un susurro, más feliz que sorprendido por el reciente descubrimiento.

- Más que eso, mi nombre es más antiguo que el del propio _Lucifer_… los hombres me llaman _Lilith._

- Ya veo… la madre de todos los pecados.- Si lo que esta mujer dice es cierto, esto abre un sinfín de posibilidades y a la vez un mar de preguntas. Sonríe orgullosa. - Puedo saber qué es lo que desea de mí, mi señora. Que desea a cambio de mi libertad.

- No confundas, yo no te liberare, te daré el poder para salir de esta prisión, y de hacer lo que te plazca. Pero eso no significa que vos serás libre. Muy por el contrario, tú me pertenecerás.

- Eso pensé. Yo, salgo evidentemente beneficiado con el trato. Eso no me lo he de creer. Que gana usted con todo esto.

- De no intervenir, tu iras a la orca. Morirás. Y de todas formas llegaras al infierno, donde me sería fácil manipularte a mi antojo. Pero vivo me sirves más. Dime una cosa Hans Westergaard. ¿Qué es lo que más anhelas en el mundo? Mucho más que una corona, mucho más que un reino. Anda dímelo.

No me lo pensé mucho, la respuesta llego casi inmediata a mis labios, y no pude evitar alzar la aletilla de mis fosas nasales, en son de recelo.

- Venganza.

- Y yo busco guerra. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Me ha quedado claro, yo seré una simple pieza de ajedrez en su juego. Por el momento.

Cruzamos miradas. Y no es necesario dar una respuesta afirmativa en voz alta. Aparece frente a mí una daga suspendida en el aire.

- Extiende tu mano derecha.-

Ella exige.

Yo obedezco.

Sujeta mi muñeca y puedo percatarme de que su tacto quema, no lo suficiente para hacerme daño, pero si para sentir su calor inundando mi cuerpo. Toma la daga y comienza a cortar la piel de la palma de mi mano. Maldita sea. El filo se siente como hierro ardiente. Pincha su dedo, apenas si ha emanado una gota de su sangre y recorre mi herida. Duele aún más que antes, está cauterizando, cicatrizando dolorosamente. Su sangre está ahora en mí, lo sé porque la siento extenderse en mi torrente cual veneno mortal. Matando todo a su paso. Mi vista se nubla y finalmente termino por perder la conciencia.

….

Elsa despertó esa mañana de mal humor, debía viajar a las Islas del sur para estar presente en juicio de Hans Westergaard. Había permitido que el navío del prisionero tomara un día de ventaja en su viaje. Consideraba imprudente viajar en el mismo barco, el dominio que tenía sobre su propio don no era del todo estable y temía que en un arranque de furia terminaría por matarlo ella misma y por hundir el barco mismo. Sabía que no moriría pero una actitud así sería altamente peligrosa para la situación política en la que se encontraba. Ya por sí misma, era considerada una amenaza para los reinos vecinos y para el suyo propio.

Al levantarse de su cama las doncellas tenían preparado ya el baño. El agua fría de su bañera, se congelo apenas entro. Hizo salir a sus damas y se dispuso a tranquilizarse se encontraba nerviosa. Partiría a medio día, la nave ya estaba preparada. Descongeló el agua a su alrededor y termino de asearse ella misma.

Busco en su armario y encontró un hermoso vestido color olivo similar a los que solía usar su hermana, sencillo pero de buen corte. Se lo puso, se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que el color verde le quedaba mejor a Anna. Se sintió injusta con los costureros que habían confeccionado tan hermosa prenda. Pero aun así pese al remordimiento modifico el vestido tal como había hecho con los anteriores desde que volvió del palacio helado. El resultado fue una nueva y única prenda de color azul eléctrico con el mismo corte que el anterior pero con detalles en forma de copo de nieve blancos y contrastantes, cubierto de destellos, mangas cortas falda amplia y guantes de un solo dedo que llegaban por encima de sus codos.

Se dispuso a baja al comedor.

Y se encontró con una dama de su hermana. La llamo.

- Elena, infórmale a la princesa Anna que partimos después del mediodía, quiero que tenga preparado su equipaje, y todo lo pertinente, no quiero demoras en el momento de partir. Hazle saber que quiero verla en punto de las 11:00 en el puerto. Despiértala lo antes posible.

- Enseguida Su Majestad.- y después de hacer una grácil reverencia, partió a realizar la encomienda.

Elsa continúo su camino por los corredores, y al llegar a la sala principal su concejero la intercepto, le hablo quedamente con la mayor educación posible. Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho ella se alarmo, y lo hizo pasar a su despacho, se aseguró de que nadie más los escuchara y le concedió la palabra.

- Su majestad, hemos recibido un noticia desconcertante. Un buque pesquero arribo esta mañana, aseguraba haber avistado a un galeón con el emblema de Las Islas del sur. El capitán del buque y su tripulación fueron testigos de cómo se extendía un fuego abrazador a lo largo del barco, para después ser consumido casi en su totalidad. El capitán alego que acercarse más de lo prudente pondría en riesgo a su tripulación y a su embarcación misma. Después de lo acontecido se acercaron en busca de supervivientes. Tal como me imagine en un principio, el panorama que describió fue de desolación y cadáveres flotantes calcinados. Aparentemente nadie sobrevivió. Ni siquiera...- No estaba seguro de que tan conveniente sería mencionar aquel nombre delante de la reina.

- Envíe a dos de nuestras fragatas más veloces, si existen sobrevientas los encontraremos. Mantenga esta noticia con discreción seré yo misma quien la de a conocer a los involucrados.

Pensaba en Hans. Él no podía estar muerto. Por el bien de ella era mejor que aquello fuese una vil mentira. El acontecimiento podría malinterpretarse. Talvez la acusarían a ella, la señalarían de ser responsable. No porque el atentado hubiese sido dirigido hacia una persona con un alto mando, sino porque el acto en sí, la señalaba como una bruja mezquina y cruel. Capaz de todo por venganza.

Se dirigió hacia el puerto quería embarcarse ella misma en la fragata de recate.

Con la única idea en mente de encontrar al traidor con vida. Pero la cruda realidad caería pronto sobre sus espaldas:

Hans Westergaard. Almirante de las Islas del Sur, había muerto, consumido por las llamas de un infierno que no lo dejaría escapar jamás.


	2. Capitulo 2: El origen de la brisa

Todo me incomoda.

Giro sobre mi cama por enésima vez únicamente para descubrir que mi capacidad para conciliar el sueño me ha abandonado.

Trato de observar las palmas de mis manos entre la infinita oscuridad que me rodea. Entrecierro mis ojos y aguzo la vista. A simple reojo parecen las manos de una mujer común, tan frágiles, tan gráciles, tan esbeltas. Y pese a ello no dejo de pensar que mis manos son diferentes a las de cualquier otra. Éstas son las manos de una soberana, las manos de una bruja.

Siempre me he preguntado cual es el origen de mi don. Y a lo largo de mi vida un sinfín de enigmas han rondado en mi cabeza, sin posibilidad de ser respondidos. Recuerdo perfectamente los tormentos de mi niñez en cautiverio.

¿De dónde obtuve mi talento? y ¿para qué lo obtuve? Han sido las preguntas que vagan en mi mente desde que tengo uso de razón y conforme crecía llegaron más y más preguntas, todas y cada una, más dolorosa que la anterior.

¿Es un don o es una maldición? ¿Por qué debo ocultar mis poderes? ¿Por qué Anna no posee habilidades? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Soy un fenómeno? ¿Y si lastimo a alguien? ¿Qué pasara cuando sea reina? ¿Me rechazaran mis súbditos? ¿Qué soy?

Cierro mis ojos y sigo recordando. Desde que entre a la adolescencia se incorporó una nueva interrogante que opaco a las demás y me dio muchas noches en vela: ¿Por qué a mí?

Desde mi lógica no tenía, ni tendrá nunca sentido, ¿cuál es la posibilidad de que una niña nazca con poderes? Ahora tomando en cuenta las condiciones que me rodean la pregunta se replantea a: ¿cuál es la posibilidad de que una niña hija de reyes y futura heredera al trono de un Reino nazca con poderes y su hermana no?

La soledad que me embargo durante mi infancia no fue nada, en comparación al dolor que sentí, cuando me entere de la muerte de mis padres. A partir de ese momento mi corazón se desgarro, y conforme al transcurrir de los días sentía que mi existencia era cada vez menos necesaria en este mundo.

Y entre más recuerdo más me duele. Y el dolor me resulta tan familiar que se vuelve placentero y confortable. Cualquier pensamiento que distraiga mi mente del incidente, me ayuda, aun cuando me embargue de tristeza.

Y sin siquiera darme cuenta mi mente está evocando una vez más el accidente.

Han pasado ya catorce días desde el hundimiento que derivo en la muerte de Hans Westergaard y de toda la tripulación que lo custodiaba. Pereciera un evento aislado, que nada tiene que ver conmigo, y que no debería de afectarme en lo más mínimo, pero por una extraña razón no deja de perturbarme. Y cada vez que lo pienso, me invade un sentimiento indescriptible que va desde la culpa hasta el terror y la preocupación. El solo recuerdo del príncipe me hiela y me quema la piel. Pero caer en cuenta que está muerto me asfixia.

Saber que su calcinado cadáver aún se encuentra en la deriva del oscuro océano o peor aún, imaginar que los restos de su carne sirvieron como alimento a un sinfín de animales, me hace estremecer.

En un momento eres casi coronado rey y al siguiente eres un cuerpo pútrido y sin vida perdido en el mar. Es horrible. Y algo en el fondo de mi corazón me hace sentir que, pese a ser un asco de persona él no merecía terminar de esa manera.

Recuerdo las palabras de Anna: _"¡Maldito! se lo merecía por lo que nos hizo" "Ya nunca podrá volver a hacernos daño" "Ese fue su castigo"_

No. No. No. Me niego a pensar de esa forma inescrupulosa. Yo no soy Anna. Como puede pensar así.

Suspiro pesadamente. Parece que después de todo… El frio no es parte de mí.

Miro a mi alrededor. Cada vez me cuesta menos trabajo distinguir los objetos en mi alcoba y caigo en cuenta que, los primeros rayos de sol ya comienzan a filtrarse por la ventana. Respiro con cansancio y sumo a mi lista de perpetuo insomnio una noche más.

Ya llevo catorce en total.

* * *

><p>- Su majestad, ¿me está poniendo atención? -<p>

- No… Quiero decir si… Me lo podrías repetir una vez más.- La rubia intentaba escuchar atentamente a su consejero, pero le resultaba imposible. El sueño, la preocupación y su creciente sentimiento de culpabilidad, la estaban dejando al borde del colapso.

- Por supuesto su majestad, quiero informarle que las relaciones comerciales con el Reino de Sacrón se han establecido con renombre. Su majestad el Rey Aremis la ha invitado a un banquete en su palacio en honor a su alianza comercial. La celebración se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes. Aquí tiene la invitación para esclarecer cualquier duda.

- Gracias Ammon, tendré que analizar bien la situación no considero prudente viajar, después de todo lo que ha pasado, aun me aterra subir a una embarcación, con el miedo que me produce podría congelar el navío completo.

- Si su majestad me lo permite, quisiera recordarle que a partir de ahora las negociaciones exteriores que podamos realizar serán sumamente valiosas, no podemos darnos el lujos de perder o debilitar cualquier alianza establecida, si bien, Arendell ya no está en tela de juicio por el resto de los mandatarios, existe una minoría que aun piensa que usted representa una amenaza latente para los demás. Es su deber demostrar lo contrario. Su inasistencia a un banquete en su honor sería perjudicial para su imagen y para la de su reino.

- Me sería casi imposible Ammon, crees que podré superar el miedo de la noche a la mañana.

- Sera difícil, no hay duda de ello, pero yo confío en su Majestad.

-Gracias Amón, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda.- Él solo sonrió con la amabilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Ammon Tayro era relativamente joven para su cargo, pero con solo 27 años de edad había demostrado tener grandes habilidades administrativas y diplomáticas. Se había graduado de la academia Wamnest para cadetes a los 18, siendo cabo. Ejerció una carrera oficial en la armada real de Arendell y llego al grado de comandante a los 23 gracias a su inteligencia y capacidad estratega. Tenía vastos conocimientos militares, conocía de historia, economía, y literatura. Elsa desconocía los motivos del porque él se encontraba en el Alto Consejo y no en las tropas cuando fue coronada, siempre lo atribuyo a que su padre sabia escoger a las personas de confianza y lo había integrado a sus concejales. Siempre que ella solicitaba consejo, él expresaba imparcialidad, así como prudencia y sabiduría política. En muy poco tiempo, su lealtad y discreción lo convirtieron en la segunda persona más próxima a la Reina de Arendell, después de su hermana la princesa Anna.

Más que su consejero el comandante Tayro era su mano derecha.

-Entonces está decidido, envía una carta al rey Aremis aceptando su invitación. Y asegúrate personalmente de que los preparativos para el viaje estén listos. Por cierto, prepara el equipaje, porque tú, vendrás conmigo.-

- Como desee su Majestad.

No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado con la altivez que tanto la caracterizaba, pero lejos de incomodarle aquel gesto a Ammon le pareció simplemente único en ella. Una sonrisa adorno su varonil rostro y se limitó a hacer una reverencia antes de abandonar el despacho.

La reina se quedó pensando, tal vez si Ammon se encontraba a su lado el viaje seria menos tortuoso.

Una ráfaga de viento abrió su ventanal de par en par sacándola de sus cavilaciones, y pese a su alma helada, no pudo evitar sentir incomodidad por la brisa que recorría su piel. Se levantó dispuesta a cerrarlo pero al llegar a su balcón algo llamo su atención: una estela de humo casi imperceptible que se alzaba en una de las colinas cercanas.

No era nada inusual, pero aun así un estremecimiento recorrió su anatomía, como si aquella brisa con aroma a humo tratara de advertirla sobre algo.

Algo dentro de sí trataba de decirle a gritos que el peligro rondaba su alrededor. Pero Elsa simplemente ignoro a la algarabía de voces en su interior y se limitó a cerrar el ventanal.

Ignorando con ello, que, hasta la más pequeña brisa puede convertirse en tormenta.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Antes de entrar a la acción, quería dejar claro lo que Elsa siente por la muerte de nuestro pelirrojo más odiado y amado.<p>

Por lo visto no es tan indiferente. Pronto sabrán el porqué.

Sobre Ammon, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre él, y en unos capítulos explicare donde estaba en el momento de la coronación de Elsa.

En el siguiente capítulo Hans hará su primera aparición oficial como un ser que ya no es humano.

Quiero agradecer a A Frozen Fan, F, AkumuHoshi, y The princess of the ice-magic por sus comentarios, que me han animado muchísimo y les debo una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar pero entre el trabajo y la escuela se me redujo mucho el tiempo libre. Los proximos capitulos comenzaran a ser mas largos.

Hasta pronto espero me tengan paciencia, soy nueva.

Un saludo les deseo éxito en todo.


End file.
